Kaku
by TricKy.05
Summary: Jongin tidak bisa hidup tanpa sehun. Jongin tidak bisa melindungi sehun. Jongin tidak pantas bersama sehun. Jongin hanya bisa hidup dengan sehun. ((bad summary.. sorry just try read this)) ((Actually m for language and blood)) . One shot. . Kaihun . Sekai . . Kim Jongin . Oh Sehun . Park Chanyeol . Kim Joonmyeon .


**Title : kaku**

 **Pair** : kaihun!broken

 **Chara : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyeon**

 **Genre : angst, drama**

 **Rate : M (for story)**

 **a/n :**

 **No Flame Please 3~** i know its not perfect but please be nice :')

 **DLDR** , please dont bother yourself to read something you gonna hate.

 **Lets spread peace all around the world~~~**

 **p.s. dont be rude.**

 **...**

Pernahkah kalian merasa kaku?

Seperti terkucilkan oleh keramaian, sendiri dalam kegelapan, tenggelam dalam waktu yang bahkan tidak bisa kalian lihat? Atau mungkin tenggelam dalam perasaan yang menekan begitu kerasnya sehingga sulit bagi kalian untuk bahkan bernapas?

Jongin pernah merasakannya. mungkin saat ini. Terisolasi oleh sugesti diri yang enggan menerima sesaknya udara di permukaan. Yang lebih memilih tenggelam dalam kesendirian daripada terkucil oleh bisingnya keceriaan diluar sana.

Merasakan rasa yang sesungguhnya dibalik semua itu menanti suara yang mampu melemahkan sugesti diri, menantikan tangan yang akan menariknya dari dunia kecilnya, merindukan sosok yang mengenalkannya warna warni dunia, tubuh yang membawanya menjadi ia yang lebih baik. Jemari yang selalu meraih—

" _jongin..."_

" _hey... jonginnie.."_

" _nini.."_

Mata jongin yang sedari tadi menutup itu kini terbuka. memandang lurus sosok dibalik permukaan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu indah dan senyuman yang begitu hangat. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang menghancurkan keegoisannya, menyelimutinya dengan harapan, dan memaksanya keluar dari dunia kecilnya.

Sosok itu, sosok yang jongin tunggu, sosok yang jongin rindukan...

Ia menjulurkan tangannya dari atas permukaan seolah mengajak jongin untuk pergi dari dunia kecilnya. Jongin menatap sosok itu ragu. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menggapai tangan itu tapi sebagian lainnya dari jongin takut, takut.. saat tangannya menyentuh sosok itu semuanya akan hilang, semuanya akan pergi dan ia akan meninggalkan jongin lagi sendiri, tenggelam dengan dunia kecilnya, terisolasi oleh sugesti yang mungkin saja mampu membawanya ketempat dimana sosok itu berada.

Tapi—

Ring ring... ring ring..

Ring...

Splash...

"hhh...hhh...hhh"

...

"kau berendam di bath up dari semalam?! Aku sudah bilang untuk berhenti melakukan kebiasaan itu kim jongin, ini sudah musim dingin dan penghangat bath-up mu beberapa waktu yang lalu mulai sering tidak befungsi dengan benar kan? Siapa yang akan tanggung jawab kalau kau sakit? Ingat kim jongin sekarang kau tinggal sen—"

Entah sudah berapa kali jongin harus menahan emosinya untuk tidak membuang headset bluetooth yang ia punya karna lelah mendengar ocehan manager kesayangannya yang setiap pagi pasti menceramahinya untuk berbagai hal yang untuk jongin, sebenarnya tidak penting.

Jongin mendesah lelah. Ia melempar handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya sembarangan lalu meletakkan teh yang ia buat tadi diatas meja dengan sebal, rasanya masih kurang enak. "aku mengerti. Diamlah park chanyeol..." desis jongin enggan. Ia melepaskan headset dan menaruhnya dia samping gelas teh. Jongin kemudian membuka wardrobe nya sementara chanyeol masih meneruskan ocehan tidak penting itu. Menggelengkan kepala, jongin mengambil salah satu kemeja miliknya dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah dasi putih serta selembar kertas yang hampir tidak berbentuk.

?

" _dc untuk after-party, jangan terlalu mabuk"_

Senyum mengembang di wajah jongin, senyum yang sulit diartikan. Mengabaikannya sesaat, jongin memakai kemeja yang ia ambil tadi. Kemeja warna hitam memang sudah menjadi andalan serta 'trademark' seorang kim jongin dan tentunya untuk pasangannya...

" _jongin, kalau dasinya warna hitam juga kau tidak akan kelihatan kekeke...kau harus tampak istimewa malam ini sayang." Ujar sosok itu tersenyum, ia menarik dasi hitam dari leher jongin dan memilah milih dasi lain. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya, tampak sekali ia senang project jongin selesai dengan sukses. dan lagi selain ini adalah project pertama jongin yang sukses setelah ia menikah, proyek ini adalah bukti bahwa eksistensi seorang kim jongin masih di akui publik walaupun kini jongin sudah memiliki dirinya._

 _Bukti bahwa ia bukan sekedar beban untuk jongin._

 _Sementara sosok itu sibuk memilih, jongin Berbalik dan tersenyum remeh, jongin meraih dagu sosok itu dan menatapnya dalam. "pfft... ya ya stylist-noona, tapi bukankah dasi warna silver masih dicuci? Noona sendiri yang mengambilnya kemarin" tanya jongin nakal, ia melepas tangannya dan tertawa kecil kembali membelakangi sosok itu._

 _Sosok itu cemberut, ia mengambil dasi warna putih dan mengalungkannya ke leher jongin. Sosok itu memasangkan dasi putih tersebut dengan tidak sepenuh hati dan menarik akhirnya dengan kencang membuat jongin tercekik "ow...ow.. ow.. maaf maaf noo— maksudku, sayang.. maaf Cuma bercanda.. o—oke? Susah napas ini..." ujar jongin terbata._

 _Sosok itu diam dan melonggarkan dasi tersebut. Tanpa mengacuhkan candaan jongin, sosok itu berkata, "jadi jongin mau tinggalin aku sendiri lagi malam ini?" jongin memandang sosok itu sambil tersenyum, wajah memelasnya, rengekan dan bibirnya yang mengerucut tetap menggemaskan walaupun ia sudah cukup lama bersama. Jujur dari lubuk hati jongin yang paling dalam, tidak. Jongin tidak mampu melawan rengekan itu. Jongin bisa saja membawanya karna bagaimanapun juga sosok dihadapannya ini adalah salah satu pion yang banyak membantu kesuksesan project ini. Tapi, beberapa waktu yang lalu sosok dihadapannya ini terlalu semangat mengerjakan desain untuk proyeknya bersama jongin dan berakhir buruk sampai sampai ia harus dirawat dirumah sakit untuk beberapa hari, dan tentu saja jongin tidak mau ini terjadi lagi._

 _Jongin terlalu sayang, terlalu takut untuk kehilangan walau semalam tanpa sosok tersayangannya ini memeluknya saat ia tidur._

 _jongin mencium tangan sosok dihadapannya itu dan tersenyum " maaf sayang, aku janji tidak akan pulang terlalu larut, jangan menungguku. Minum obatnya dan istirahat, mengerti?"_

" _.."_

" _aku akan buatkan coklat hangat untuk sarapan besok..."_

" _..."_

" _u-uh... red velvet?"_

" _... with ice cream bucket..."_

" _no, no ice cream for you this week reme—"_

" _chocolate and vanilla..."_

" _aaahhh iya iya, okay okay jangan tambah lagi pesanannya ... akan aku belikan"desah jongin akhirnya mengalah, menolak hanya akan menambah jumlah ice cream yang harus ia beli untuk memastikan sosok kesayangannya ini tidak cemberut terus terusan._

 _Sosok itu tersenyum lebar, ia mencubit kedua pipi jongin gemas,"yeay~ sana pergi nanti telat lagi" ujar sosok itu dengan senyum mengembang dan membuat kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Ia mendorong jongin keluar dari wardrobe. jongin tersenyum, Membeli ice cream bukan hal yang sulit untuk jongin, tentu saja. dan reward untuk kekasih yang menuruti permintaannya saat hari hari menuju deadline dimana ia biasanya akan begadang terus terusan sampai akhirnya drop lagi tentu lebih mahal dan berharga dari ice cream tersebut._

BRAKK

"OY KIM JONGIN AKU BICARA PANJANG LEBAR DI TELPON DAN KAU MALAH BERDIRI MEMATUNG DIDEPAN LEMARI? CEPAT LAH PARTY NYA TIDAK AKAN MULAI TANPA PEMERAN UTAMA"

Ingatkan jongin untuk mengganti password apartementnya.

...

After-Party adalah salah bagian project yang paling jongin benci. Tidak ada alasan khusus, jongin hanya tidak menyukai keramaian. Keramaian sering kali membuatnya tenggelam terlalu dalam entah kemana. Jangan bayangkan after-party musikal/drama di korea yang kebanyakan hanya menikmati samgyupsal dan soju sambil ngobrol ngobrol. After-party disini.. jongin menatap sebal ke pemandangan dihadapannya. Musik yang begitu keras, orang orang yang berlalu lalang, pelayan yang menawarkan minuman, bau parfum yang bercampur begitu banyak. Semuanya membuat jongin mual. Sungguh, meja bar mungkin tempat paling tenang untuknya. Jongin tidak begitu kuat dengan hal hal seperti ini tidak seperti chanyeol yang tampaknya terlalu menikmati party-nya dan mulai menggoda beberapa wanita. Pernah sekali, entah ia tidak terlalu _aware_ dengan kesadarannya sendiri atau ia hanya terlalu lelah. Jongin...

 _Terlalu terang._

 _Bising._

 _"Kita ke belakang dulu jongin, kamu bisa berdiri?"_

 _Lemas._

 _Tidak. Pandangan jongin kabur bahkan untuk menatap sosok yang menyanggah tubuhnya_

 _"Kim jongin.. stay with me.. dont you dare to collapse here"_

 _Koleps?_

 _Ugh._

" _keluarkan lagi jongin.."suara lembut itu berujar sementara jemarinya mengurut leher belakang jongin dengan sabar. Kedua tangan jongin menopang tubuhnya di westafel, nyaris terlapas kalau jemari itu tidak menahannya. "bersandarlah"_

 _Jongin menurut saja, setelah selesai mengosongkan isi perutnya kini ia hanya bisa terduduk lemas dipangkuan sosok yang sedari tadi membantunya. Pandangannya sedikit buram tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, tatapan khawatir itu. Ck. Lagi? Membuatnya khawatir? Kekasih macam apa kau kim jongin?_

 _"Jangan berpikir yang tidak perlu dulu sayang, tenangkan dirimu" sosok itu berkata dengan lembut. Ia mengambil tissue di saku jasnya dan membersihkan mulut jongin pelan pelan._

 _"Bajumu ... kotor..."_

 _Sosok itu tersenyum "lalu? Pfft jangan khawatirkan itu dulu.. ini minumlah untung aku bawa air putih dan obatmu kemana mana, aku sudah bilang kan kalau perasaanmu sudah mulai tidak enak obatnya langsung diminum dong" protesnya khawatir._

 _Jongin meneggakkan tubuhnya sedikit limbung, namun sudah cukup stabil. Ia mengambil minum dan langsung meminun obatnya.. "Maaf..." pinta jongin setelah ia selesai_

 _"Ne... ne, sudah mulai baikan?"_

 _Jongin mengangguk. Sosok itu tersenyum "pfft ayo kita lanjutkan lagi pestanya. Pemeran utama harus menerima ucapan selamat di puncak acara kan~ hh.. bagaimana kau kalau aku tidak ada huh"_

 _"Yah..._ aku juga tidak tau... jadi apa aku kini, tanpa kau-"

"Oy kim jongin, oooy kau tidak mabuk kan? Tidak pingsan lagi?"

"Berisik.. aku mau pulang, pusing"

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang di meja. Sambil menggoda bartender wanita dihadapannya ia memesan minuman lagi "aku antar, tapi tunggu limabelas menit lagi oke?"

Jongin menggeleng "aku bisa sendiri"

"Ck, ayolah jongin.. ini bukan seoul.. ini bukan tokyo.. dan dia tidak disini. tidak ada sehun yang bisa mendadak muncul dimana saja kau mabuk dan mulai membuat masalah. Tunggu sebentar. Aku pamit baru kita pulang"

Jongin diam. Ia lelah membantah, chanyeol benar. Dia tidak disini.

Sehun tidak disini.

...

Ungh...

Pagi?

 _"sudah bangun? Aku siapkan susu di meja.." sehun, sosok yang selalu menemani jongin itu berteriak dari kamar mandi. Dengan tergopoh gopoh ia keluar, masih dengan handuk di pinggangnya dan sabun serta sampo yang tersisa di tubuhnya "kau bisa duduk sendiri? Aku bantu?" Katanya tampak khawatir._

 _Jongin melambaikan tangan ke sehun "selesaikan mandinya... aku bisa duduk sendiri" ujarnya lalu mengambil susu di meja. "Terimakasih susunya" teriak jongin saat sehun kembali ke kamarmandi._

 _.._

 _"Apa aku membuat ulah lagi?"_

 _"Keurse.. aku menemukanmu berjalan sendirian di pinggiran toko minseok, untung aku belum pulang semalam jadi bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau kau mau curhat dengan Lu-nee setidaknya telpon aku dulu jadi aku bisa menunggu di luar atau menjemputmu" rutuk sehun sambil terus mengoles selai kesukaan jongin di roti bakarnya._

 _Jongin tersenyum, mengambil roti di tangan sehun "kau bisa dikelitiki Lu-hyung kalau ketahuan memanggilnya begitu"_

 _"Biar.."_

 _Jongin menahan tawanya dan mencubit pipi sehun gemas "maaf mengkhawatirkanmu.." ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi sehun._

 _Jongin berangkat ke kamarnya membawa dua kotak dan menaruhnya diatas meja makan "kamu masuk jam berapa hari ini?" Tanyanya menghiraukan sehun yang menggapai gapai dua kotak yang jongin pegang penasaran._

 _Pout._

 _Sehun memajukan bibirnya sebal. "Jam sembilan.. mungkin agak telat karna sharus mengurusi suami kesayangan. Tak apa Lu-nee mengizinkanku kok.. itu apa jongiiin" jelasnya lalu merengek mengambil kotak di tangan jongin._

 _Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. Menyodorkannya ke sehun dan berkata "reward untuk anak baik.. buka lah"_

 _"HUAAAAA MAKOTOOO HARUKAA"_

 _Sehun berteriak senang ia memeluk leher jongin begitu antusiasnya dan menciumi pipi dan bibir jongin berkali kali "makasih sayaaaang"_

 _"Hey hey.. kau mencekik.." kata jongin mengingatkan._

 _Sehun melepaskan pelukkanya dan duduk lagi.. memperhatikan dua figur dihadapannya dengan seksama. Kedua bola matanya tampak berbinar memperhatikan tiap segi figur tersebut nyaris mengabaikan jongin sama sekali._

 _Jongin tersenyum, lagi. Semudah itu sehun membuatnya tersenyum. Walaupun kini ia tampak sangat sibuk dengan dua anak barunya dan melupakan jongin._

 _Kadang jujur saja jongin iri dengan "anak anak" sehun itu. Sehun sering menjadikan mereka model untuk desain baju buatannya jadi saat sedang sibuk sibujnya sehun akan lebih memperhatikan "anak anaknya"_

 _"Kau membuatku_ iri..." ucap jongin menyentil salah satu figur itu. Menatapnya sendu.. "sehun bilang aku mirip kau, dari mananya" desis jongin sebal. Memperhatikan figur namja dengan celana renang dan jersey bertuliskan "iwatobi" mata datarnya menatap jongin remeh. Membuat jongin mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke figur yang lain "sehun bilang kau akan menjadi penggantinya untukku.." katanya pada figur yabg lebih tinggi, kali ini figurnya berwajah ramah sangat malah. Ia menatap jongin dengan senyum bodoh-hangat, jonginhanyaterlalumalumengakuinya- membuat jongin teringat dengan senyum bodoh sehun yang selalu memaafkan begitu saja kesalahannya "bodoh. Figur seperti ini mana bisa menggantikanmu.."

"Tidak...

Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu.."

...

"Kau melewatkan christmas sendiri. Tahun baru juga? Tidak pulang ke korea?"

Jongin menggeleng malas, "korea, jepang, disinipun tidak ada bedanya. Lagian aku sedang malas naik pesawat" desisnya tidak peduli. "kalau kau sudah selesai memberantaki dapurku dan makan dengan tenang pulang sana" tambahnya datar.

Chanyeol yang sedang memakan setengah potong sosis super yang kematangannya tidak jelas hanya memanjang datar jongin "baekhyun tidak mau pulang dan terus menginap di asrama."

"tidak ada yang menyuruhmu mengisi kulkas dengan wine dan beer saja" jongin berangkat dari sofanya dan masuk ke kamar "jangan lupa kunci pintunya"

"ne ne... "

"ah, pesan tiketnya dua.. mungkin aku berubah pikiran"

"oke boss!"

Jongin memandang lurus ke jendela kamarnya. dinginnya malam musim ini tidak jauh berbeda dari dinginnya seoul. Tidak berbeda dari diginnya desember ditahun tahun sebelumnya. Jongin tidak pernah benar benar merayakan natal seperti bagaimana orang orang pergi keluar menikmati malam dan jalanan yang telah disulap sedemikian rupa dengan lampu lampu lengkap dengan ornamen dan event event khas natal hingga menyerupai negeri dongeng. Baginya, hari itu hanyalah hari libur biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa, mungkin...?

" _um.. entahlah. Memang jongin punya rencana kemana?" sehun bertanya dari balik mini bar apartemen mereka. ia baru pulang jam sepuluh setelah memastikan event yang seharusnya di handle luhan berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya. "sebenarnya Lu-nee mengadakan party di rumahnya sampai besok pagi. Jongin mau datang?"_

 _Memeluk dakimakura(—eh? Entahlah ini bantal guling berselimut karakter aneh milik sehun) sehun erat pandangan jongin terpusat ke salju yang turun dengan perlahan di balik jendela. Tanpa sadar tangannya menjulur membuka jendela itu. Membiarkan salju berjatuhan dan meleleh di tangannya, sampai sehun menarik tangannya pelan dan menutup jendela. "jonginnie, aku akan stay di tokyo selama dua mingu. Kalau kau mulai tanpa sadar bermain salju lagi dan sakit. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" suara khawatir itu menyadarkan jongin._

" _gomen.."_

" _pfft.. ini kopinya"_

 _sehun menyodorkan mug bergambar—ah entahlah jongin tidak mengenali karakter yang terpampang di mug tersebut, mengabaikannya dan mencoba menyeruput kopinya. Sampai ia sadar ada banyak tumpukan marshmallow yang menutupi permukaan mug tersebut "sehun..."_

" _wae?.." tanya sehun polos. Buih tersisa di bibirnya sementara ia mengunyah marshmallow santai. Jongin memajukan wajahnya membuat sehun kaget dan refleks meletakkan mugnya._

 _Cup._

 _Jongin mencium bibir sehun lembut. Wajah sehun seketika memerah. "curang, punyamu coklat.." jongin lalu menukar mug mereka dan meminum dari mug sehun sambil tersenyum menangkap wajah setengah kesalnya sehun "wae? Mau? Wajahmu merah hahaha"_

 _Sehun beranjak dari duduknya "menyebalkan.. kalau tidak mau kopi bilang dong" rutuknya mengabaikan wajah merahnya dan berbalik ke mini bar. Sampai jongin memegang tangannya_

" _minum berdua saja.. dan untuk pertanyaan mu tadi, aku lebih suka disini. Dengan mu, dan coklat hangat ini"_

" _baka..."_

Jongin memang rela jadi bodoh untuk melihat wajah kesal sehun. Wajah malunya itu selalu sukses menggelitik hati jongin. Dan begitulah bagaimana jongin menghabiskan waktunya dengan sehun di setiap malam natal. Selama tujuh tahun, terus begitu. Dan lagi, ketika suatu pola yang biasa kau lakukan dipaksa berubah oleh keadaan...

Menghadapinya..

Jongin tidak siap.

Jongin tidak siap dan tidak akan pernah siap, sebagaimanapun ia berlatih. Meninggalkan seoul dan sejuta kenangannya bersama sehun. Melupakan tokyo dan bersikap seolah sehun tidak ada. Berusaha untuk hidup seperti biasa tanpa keberadannya. Jongin tidak tau sampai kapan ia sanggup melakukan ini.

Sampai kapan ia menganggap sehun sudah mati hanya untuk menyelimuti hatinya yang terlalu rapuh menerima kenyataan dan tidak mampu melindungi sehun?.

Kapan ia akhirnya bisa berdiri tegak dengan kakinya sendiri? menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari ketakutan dan melindungi sehun dengan perjuangannya?.

kapan ia bisa menghadapi sehun? Menghadapi orang orang yang ia tinggalkan di seoul?

Semua terlalu berat untuknya.

Untuk hidup dalam kenyataan dan ketakutan akan kehilangan.

Untuk hidup dalam kehidupan palsu yang ia bangun. Kehidupan yang mengabaikan sehun yang masih berjuang sendiri. kehidupan palsu yang ia bangun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak.

Jongin terlalu mencintai sehun.

Ia terlalu mencintai sehun sampai ia tidak sanggup melihatnya berjuang sendiri.

sampai ia tidak sanggup melihat bagaimana orang orang tak bertanggung jawab itu terus mengumpat dan mencoba menjegal sehun dari perjuangannya.

sampai ia cukup gila mendengar hasutan hasutan yang terus berusaha memisahkannya dari sehun.

Dan kepergiannya tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Sehun mungkin kini bisa tenang berjuang sendiri, jongin tidak perlu takut orang orang itu akan menyakiti sehunnya.

Jongin mungkin kini tampak baik, ia berhasil memastikan namanya terus naik walaupun jauh dibalik itu perlahan tubuhnya runtuh. Pikirannya semakin sering berjalan diluar akal sehat.

Tapi jongin tidak bisa mengelak kerinduan yang terus menyelimutinya.

...

... ... ... ... ...

 _Sembunyi lagi,_

 _Malam Natal yang ramai di new york, ada event di apartementnya dan orang orang mulai banyak yang sibuk memenuhi jalan. Kembang api bermunculan dimana mana biasanya orang yang enggan berbaur di keramaian akan memilih bergelung dalam selimut sambil menikmati minuman hangat menonton kembang api dari balik jendela kamarnya. Tapi tidak untuk jongin,_

 _Lagi, ia bersembunyi. Dibalik air yang memburamkan penglihatan dan menyamarkan pendengarannya. Kembali mengisolasi diri dari dunia luar. Sudah jadi cara paling efektif jongin melakukan hal ini untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sampai matanya menangkap seseorang berdiri dibalik permukaan air, menatapnya khawatir dan ragu._

" _jongin?—nie?..." tanya suara itu._

 _Jongin memandang lurus sosok dibalik permukaan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu indah dan senyuman yang begitu hangat. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang menghancurkan keegoisannya, menyelimutinya dengan harapan, dan memaksanya keluar dari dunia kecilnya._

 _Sosok itu, sosok yang jongin tunggu, sosok yang jongin rindukan..._

 _Ia menjulurkan tangannya dari atas permukaan seolah mengajak jongin untuk pergi dari dunia kecilnya. Jongin menatap sosok itu ragu. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menggapai tangan itu tapi sebagian lainnya dari jongin takut, takut.. saat tangannya menyentuh sosok itu semuanya akan hilang, semuanya akan pergi dan ia akan meninggalkan jongin lagi sendiri, tenggelam dengan dunia kecilnya, terisolasi oleh sugesti yang mungkin saja mampu membawanya ketempat dimana sosok itu berada._

" _jonginnie, kau terlalu lama dibawah air.."_

 _Kali ini suara itu memaksa, kedua tangan sosok itu masuk seolah memecahkan begitu saja dinding imajinasi yang jongin bangun. Meraih kedua tangan jongin dan berusaha mengangkatnya walaupun pada akhirnya jongin sendiri yang berdiri tiba tiba. Terlampau kaget dengan tangan asli yang benar benar terasa menyentuh kulitnya_

 _Splash!_

" _S-sehun!" panggilnya kaget._

" _duh jongin... pelan pelan..."_

 _Ya sehun, sosok itu kini berdiri dihadapan jongin. Ia menggunakan topi kupluk dan tampak lebih kurus dari terakhir jongin melihatnya tapi tidak adalagi selang di hidungnya, barang yang ia bawa bukan lagi tabung oksigen tapi tas koper dan sehun berada disini, di new york. Bukan di tokyo. Sehun berdiri di depannya dengan jaket tebal berlapis dan jeans. Yah! Jeans bukan celana longgar rumah sakit atau training. Yang sekarang sudah nyaris basah kuyup terimakasih pada jongin yang tiba tiba keluar dan mencipratkan air kemana mana._

 _Tapi yang terpenting, sehun berdiri didepannya._

 _Sehunnya itu tidak terbaring dan tidak lagi duduk di kursi roda._

 _Tubuh jongin terkunci. Sehun benar benar ada di hadapannya. Sehun benar benar berdiri dihadapannya. Dan sehun—_

" _jongin? Handuk.. uh Huaatchim"_

 _Suara bersin itu mengagetkan jongin. Refleks ia berlari mengambil handuk lain dan baju dan celana menyerahkannya pada sehun dan keluar dari kamarnya sendiri kikuk._

" _jonginnie... enggak pake baju?" tanya sehun setelah mengganti bajunya dan keluar dari kamar jongin. Menatap aneh jongin yang masih berdiri awkward di depan pintu._

" _a-ah.. ne"_

" _maaf ya, aku datang tiba tiba" kata sehun memecahkan keheningan. Sudah nyaris sepuluh menit sejak jongin selesai mengganti baju dan sehun membuatkan teh untuk mereka berdua. "kau marah?"_

 _Jongin langsung menggeleng cepat "tidak, tentu saja tidak. Justru aku yang minta maaf, maaf tidak menghubungimu. Maaf tidak menjengukmu. Maaf tidak bisa berada disisimu. Aku bahkan tidak—maaf sungguh, maaf sudah menjadi pengecut dan lari begitu saja. Harusnya—" sehun menghentikan rentetan maaf yang terus di lontarkan jongin._

" _gwenchana, chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tapi sebelum kau bicara lagi" sehun tersenyum hambar. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan jongin dan menunduk "maaf, jongin aku.. ingin pamit."_

" _a—apa maksud mu..?"_

" _um.. aku akan pergi, jadi kumohon.. belajarlah untuk benar benar berdiri tanpa aku. Berhenti berbohong pada dirimu sendiri dan jangan buatku terus khawatir. Aku selalu mencintaimu jongin dan kumohon untuk ingat. Kau tidak akan pernah sendiri"_

 _Jongin melihatnya, ia... sehunnya berdiri disana dengan pria lain yang kini memegang tangannya erat. Pria itu bahkan memeluk sehun dengan lembut. Dan yang membuat jongin tidak percaya adalah, sehunnya. Sehunnya itu menatap tulus pria yang memeluknya ia bahkan tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia membiarkan pria itu menyentuh pinggangnya dan mereka berjalan beriringan._

 _Apa._

 _Apa ini?_

 _Ini yang ia maksud dengan pergi? Pergi dengan pria lain?_

 _Bullshit._

 _..._

" _maaf, aku.. "_

 _Bugh_

" _BRENGSEK! KALAU KAU MAU MEMILIKINYA SETIDAKNYA JAGA DIA DENGAN BAIK" jongin tidak bisa menahan emosinya saat ia mendapat kabar sehunnya mengalami kecelakaan berat dan sekarang sedang kritis karena sedang bersama dengan pria lain._

 _Chanyeol langsung menahan jongin untuk menghabisi pria itu "just fucking calmdown! Kita di rumah sakit jongin ingat. Dan pria ini tidak salah, ada mobil yang sengaja membuat mereka kecelakaan"_

 _Jongin akhirnya diam. Ia berbalik menatap chanyeol "maksudmu.."_

" _polisi menangkap pelakunya. Dan supir itu mengaku dibayar oleh seseorang untuk mencelakai mereka berdua. Sekarang polisi sedang mencari orang tersebut"_

" _..."_

" _uh.. dan, maaf.. kim jongin-shi, aku joonmyeon, kim joonmyeon. Aku dokter baru di rumah sakit tempat sehun biasa dirawat. Mungkin kau melihat kami di cafe tadi siang. Tapi sungguh aku berani sumpah, sehun sedang konsultasi masalah pendonoran yang ingin ia lakukan. Dan aku hanya merasa sangat berterima kasih atas keputusannya itu. Tidak ada hal yang istimewa diantara kami berdua"_

 _"Donor...?"_

 _"...anda tidak tau?"_

 _Jongin berbalik menatap chanyeol meminta jawaban. Tapi ia hanya mendapati chanyeol menunduk. Menolak menatap jongin._

 _"Pengobatannya... tidak berjalan cukup mulus"_

 _..._

" _maaf, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi.. jongin. Pelakunya adalah sasaeng fan mu. Ia sering melihat sehun dengan joonmyeon saat konsultasi dan hari itu ia melihat mu yang tampak kaget melihat mereka berdua, jadi.."_

... ... ... ... ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Riuh nya kembang api yang menyemarakkan malam natal begitu kerasnya sampai terdengar di telinga jongin. Namun suara itu sama sekali tidak menggelitik niatnya untuk bereaksi. Matanya kosong mengikuti derasnya air keran yang mengalir memenuhi bak mandinya. Meski pelan jongin ikut bersenandung kecil mengikuti iringan musik natal yang terdengar hingga ke kamarnya. Senyum tampak di bibirnya. Teringat bagaimana sehun juga sering ikut bersenandung tiap kali musik malam natal itu masuk ke rumahnya.

Jongin menuangkan wine dan membiarkannya bercampur dengan air yang sudah hampir penuh dan ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

Prang!

Masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Jongin memecahkan botol wine itu ke kepalanya. Membuat matanya langsung kabur, namun ia tidak merasakan itu. Rasa pusing maupun perih.. jongin tidak merasakannya. Ia sudah mati rasa, bahkan saat ia menggoreskan pecahan botol itu ke tangannya sampai bak mandi itu bercampur darah pun ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa apa

"tidak akan pernah sendiri?" desisnya menatap jauh bayangan sehun di kepalanya.

"ne, tentu saja, aku kan ikut dengan mu" senyum terpapar di wajahnya. Jongin meraih botol obat tidur yang kini sudah bercampur dengan air di bathup membuatnya mulai larut, mengabaikan hal itu. Ia menegak obat itu dengan susah payah. menulikan diri dari ponsel dan bell rumahnya yang terus berdering

Tenang, jongin tidak lupa mengganti password apartemennya.

Jadi sehun, tidak akan ada yang mencegah jongin menemui mu, ia bahkan sudah memakan suit putih yang sangat kau sukai. Meski telah bercampur dengan merahnya wine dan darah. Jongin siap bertemu denganmu.

Jongin terlalu mencintaimu.

Jongin gagal melalukan apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi setidaknya tolong terima jongin

Jongin tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu.

"aku datang.. se..hun.."

...

 ***jongin's mail***

 **From : Unknown Number**

" **he is dead"**

 **From : Unknown Number**

" **your sehun is dead"**

 **From : Unknown Number**

" **he is fucking dead"**

 **From : Chanyeol**

" **please calm down jongin dont do anything stupid"**

 **From : Chanyeol**

" **FUCK! ANSWER MY CALL!"**

...

 **The End**

 **a/n :**

Part inside ... ... ... ... ... is actually the flashback part

 **fuck, yes this is fucked(sorry for bad language).. i screwd up =_= im sorry .. harusnya saya ga post ini.. karna super fail.. tp rasanya sayang banget ditinggal tak terurus masuk ke folder tak dilirik sama sekali. jd kukira aku bisa nyelesaiinnya.. walaupun super fail. Maaf, maaf banget karna di proyek terakhir(kayaknya) saya di fandom ini hasilnya malah kayak gini. Maaf banget.** Ini bikinnya last year 19 desember 2014 and yes baru diselesaiin sekarang(alasannya? Karna terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi pada ekso dan.. saya sempet takut ninggalin mereka kemaren). Jadi maaf banget kalo ffnya jadi super fail gini. **Exo udh mencapai sukses di standar saya tepat di promosi Love Me Right, jadi saya pikir saya akan mulai jarang bergelut sepenuhnya dengan mereka.** Setelah semua hal yang terjadi pada ekso mereka bisa buktiin mereka bisa sukses tanpa orang orang yang ninggalin mereka. mereka bisa buktiin penjualan album mereka tetep ningkat bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya. Dan fakta bahwa mereka sudah di akui oleh banyak netizen jadi penutup standar suksesnya ekso dimata saya.

 **Dan sebagaimana saya dengan fandom yang sudah sangat sukses biasanya saya akan hijrah dari fandomnya walaupun enggak hijrah dari artisnya #slap which means, kemungkinan ini yang terakhir..** kecuali kalo mendadak bikin draft tengah malem mungkin bakal ada lagi tp kayaknya enggak.

 **Jadi, makasih banyak buat yang baca ff ini, yang pernah baca ff saya yang lain juga. Makasih banyak udh kasih apresiasi buat cerita saya. Kalo enggak ada kalian ya mungkin saya ga sebanyak ini nelurin ff di fandom ini :') makasih banyak sekali lagi**

 **See you in other fandom~~**

 **p.s. now im into johnny's.. yup. That agency knetizen says SM's rooting to. :'P. Im enjoying all of their group terutama mulai dari arashi sampe johnny's west.. tapi saya lebih sering mainnya sama Johnny's Jr nya.. terutama sama SixTONES, dan Jr Jr lainnya... and so if you interested.. ive started many fic about Jrs in my Lj you can check it on ry_996**


End file.
